dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Todd (New Earth)
Real Name: Jason Peter Todd Nicknames: Rojo Former Aliases: Robin Other Current Aliases: Nightwing Status Occupation: Mercenary Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: formerly Teen Titans Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Willis Todd (father, deceased); Sheila Haywood (mother, deceased); Catherine Ann Todd (adoptive mother, deceased), Bruce Wayne (adoptive father), Dick Grayson and Tim Drake (adoptive brothers) First Appearance: (as Jason Todd) Batman #357 (March 1983); (as Robin) Detective Comics #526 (May 1983); (as Red Hood) Batman #635 (Feburary 2005); (as Nightwing) Nightwing Vol. 2 #118 (2006) Pre-Crisis History Batman adopted Jason Todd, a circus performer whose parents had been killed by Killer Croc. He fought crime and was given the title and costume of Robin by Dick Grayson. Post-Crisis History While visiting Crime Alley, Batman returned to find the Batmobile missing a wheel. He tracked the thief, a young boy, to an abandoned flat. Jason was living by himself. He claimed both of his parents were dead. Bruce saw a little of himself in Jason, and soon decided to adopt him. Bruce later revealed his secret identity and trained Jason to become the second Robin. Batman investigated Jason's father, finding that he was a criminal killed by Two-Face. When Jason learned Dent was responsible, he impulsively went after him. Jason was often angry and reckless, this lead to him being "suspended" from his post by Batman. Jason decided to run away, and by habit went back to his old neighborhood that he had lived in with his mother and father. An old neighbor spotted him, and gave him some personal papers in a box that she had bought for him when the Todd's appartment had been auctioned. Inside the box, Jason found his birth certifiate. There was his name, Jason Peter Todd, just like it should be, his father's name, but his mother's name was water damaged. The only part he could make out was that it started with "S" . Using the batcave computers and his dad's old address book, Jason found three possible "mothers" that could be his biological mother, all in the middle east. He traveled to the east, first class of course thanks to the incredible wealth of Bruce Wayne. At about the same time, Batman had to track tht Joker to the middle east, where he recieved a call from the Wayne butler, Alfred Pennyworth, claiming that Jason had run away. Batman knew that it was his responsibility to stay and put the Joker behind bars, so he put Alfred in charge of finding Jason On his third try, Jason found his birth mother Dr. Sheila Haywood in Ethiopia helping the refugees. Jason learned that she was being blackmailed by the Joker. Jason revealed his secret identity to Sheila and offered help to her. She betrayed him, afraid to be put in prison for embezzling funds. Joker brutally beat Jason with a crowbar then locked him and Sheila in a warehouse with a bomb. Jason tried to save his mother, but the bomb exploded, killing them both. Batman found the body of his young former partner, and immediatly vowed that no other would take the place of Jason, so that no more could be hurt on Batman's account. (Batman blamed himself for the death of Jason) As the Red Hood As part of his scheme, Hush had Clayface impersonate Jason Todd while the Riddler arranged for his grave to be disturbed. As later revealed, Jason had been in on the scheme as well. The Joker was severely beaten with a crowbar by a mysterious individual using the Red Hood identity. During a confrontation with Batman, he revealed that he was indeed Jason Todd. He also attacked Tim Drake, his successor as Robin. During the process of the battle the Red Hood shed his costume to reveal a Robin costume. Interestingly, the costume was similar to that of what Jason Todd of Earth-One wore; the difference is that Earth-One Robin's costume had red sleeves from the shoulders to the green gloves while Red Hood's Robin Costume has green shoulders and green gloves with no sleeves at all. Since his return, Jason has used lethal force often, killing a number of Black Mask's henchmen. Deathstroke came to Black Mask offering him membership into The Society and sent Hyena, Count Vertigo, and Captain Nazi to kill the Red Hood. During the battle, Batman and Jason teamed up to beat the three of them. However, Jason then killed Captain Nazi. Jason was angry that Batman did not 'avenge him' by killing the Joker in retaliation. He recently attempted to manipulate Batman into killing the Joker before he did. Instead, Batman severely wounded Jason's neck with a batarang. The Joker was able to set off an explosion... It was stated that Jason's return is a side effect of Superboy (Earth-Prime)'s attempt to correct what he felt was going wrong in the Post-Crisis Earth. The severely injured Jason spent time comatose in a hospital. He was discovered by agents of Ra's al Ghul and Talia and placed in a Lazarus Pit. He was then urged by Talia to seek out Batman. One Year after the events of the Infinite Crisis, Jason has taken the role of Nightwing and has began violently murdering criminals in New York City. Dick Grayson is currently pursuing him, and the story is ongoing.At the start of Countdown, Jason Todd resumes his persona as the Red Hood and rescues a woman from Duela Dent (aka the Joker's Daughter).After a Monitor shoots and kills Duela, he attempts to kill Jason, but is stopped by a second Monitor. This second Monitor apologizes to Jason before they both disappear, leaving Jason alone with Duela's body. Later, at Duela's funeral, Jason hides until all of the Teen Titans have left except Donna Troy. Jason tells her what happened the night of Duela's death, and about the dueling Monitors. He knows that both he and Donna Troy have come back from the dead, and wonders which of them is next on the Monitor's hit list. The two are then attacked by the Forerunner, but before she can kill them, the apologetic Monitor stops her, and recruits Jason and Donna for a mission to the Nanoverse, in an attempt to find Ray Palmer. Red Robin A teaser image for released to promote Countdown showed a figure resembling Red Robin among assembled heroes in poses symbolic of their roles in the series. After a series of contradictory statements about this figure, executive editor Dan DiDio firmly stated in the July 2007 DC Nation column that the figure is Jason Todd; Todd, a major player in Countdown, has gone under the aliases 'Red Hood' and 'Robin'. Characteristics Height: 6' (1.83 m) Weight: 180 lbs Age: Late teens Eyes: blue Hair: black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: Jason Todd is a highly skilled combatant which is show when he fought his former mentor and Nightwing to a standstill and when Jason has held his own against the Green Arrow in a sword fight, and overpowered Tim Drake at Titans Tower, proving himself to be a formidable adversary . Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: guns; tasers; explosives; formerly batarangs. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Batman: A Death in the Family Related Articles * Jason Todd appearances list External Links * References * Wikipedia: Red Hood ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Batman Family members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Living Characters Category:Modern Category:Secret Identity Category:Sidekicks Category:Teen Titans members Category:Copy Edit